Performance management has emerged as a critical practice for enterprises to help assess progress of enterprise activities towards achieving goals. Although various approaches for performance management have been proposed, the existing approaches face challenges. For example, challenges exist in identifying useful performance measures to capture progress towards goal attainment. Additionally, performance management requires input events or data collected from enterprise activities. Business processes are the main providers of these inputs. However, business/enterprise processes are often modeled with a focus on enterprise activities and their execution sequences using workflow technologies, without fully capturing the activity information context. As a result, business process applications may not be able to directly provide sufficient information for performance monitoring.
Further, existing approaches include a lack of systematic mechanisms for collecting data accurately and in a timely manner, and often, performance management solution is a manual process.